This project is concerned with the isolation and characterization of cancer-related proteins which are excreted in the urine by patients with advanced cancer. For each purified protein, a specific radioimmunoassay (RIA) is developed. The usefulness of each new RIA in the diagnosis of neoplastic disease is then studied. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Rudman, D., R.K. Chawla, L.J. Hendrickson, W.R. Vogler and A.J. Sophianopoulos. Isolation of a novel glycoprotein (EDCI) from the urine of a patient with acute myelocytic leukemia. Cancer Res. 36: 1837-1846, 1976.